Kong: Skull Island (Film)
Kong: Skull Island ist ein Fantasy-Abenteuerfilm des Regisseurs Jordan Vogt-Roberts aus dem Jahr 2017, der die fiktive Figur des King Kongaufgreift. Er lief am 9. März 2017 in den deutschen Kinos an und einen Tag später in den US-amerikanischen. Handlung 1944: Der Zweite Weltkrieg tobt im Pazifik. In einem Luftkampf zwischen dem US-Amerikaner Hank Marlow und dem Japaner Gunpei Ikari werden deren Flugzeuge so stark beschädigt, dass sie abstürzen. Beide Piloten landen mit ihren Fallschirmen auf einer Insel, wo es zu einem Kampf Mann gegen Mann kommt. Ikari gewinnt und ist kurz davor, Marlow zu töten, als ein riesiger Affe auftaucht und den Kampf unterbricht. 1973: Bill Randa, Leiter der Regierungsorganisation Monarch, will mit seinem Team auf der unberührten und mysteriösen Insel Skull Island nach urzeitlichen Lebewesen suchen. Er besorgt die notwendigen Gelder und heuert eine Militärtruppe, die gerade aus dem Vietnamkriegheimkehren will, den Fährtenleser und Kriegsveteran James Conrad sowie die Kriegsfotografin Mason Weaver an. Das Kommando hat Lieutenant Colonel Packard. Wegen stürmischen Wetters startet die Gruppe mit 17 Helikoptern von einem Schiff. Da eine Kommunikation mit dem Mutterschiff von der Insel aus nicht möglich ist, wird ein späteres Treffen mit einem Unterstützungsteam am Nordende der Insel vereinbart. Nachdem die Helikopter den Sturm durchflogen haben, werden von Monarch Bomben fallen gelassen, um durch seismologische Auswertungen die geologische Struktur zu erforschen. Einer der Forscher entdeckt, dass sich unter der Insel ein gewaltiger Hohlraum in der Erdkruste befindet, in dem urzeitliche Wesen überlebt haben könnten. Plötzlich werden die Helikopter von einem riesigen Affen angegriffen. Alle Versuche, sich mit den Bordwaffen zu wehren, schlagen fehl und sämtliche Helikopter werden durch den Riesenaffen zum Absturz gebracht. Die Überlebenden werden im weiten Umkreis im Dschungel zerstreut. Zwei Gruppen von Überlebenden bilden sich: Weaver, Conrad und die Forscher sowie einer der Soldaten finden relativ schnell zusammen, während die überlebenden Soldaten und Randa ein paar Kilometer entfernt landen. Packard macht sich auf die Suche nach den Waffen im Transporthubschrauber, um den überlebenden Soldaten Chapman zu finden – und den Affen zu töten. Die andere Gruppe trifft unterdessen auf Eingeborene. Unter ihnen lebt nun auch Marlow, der 1944 auf der Insel abgestürzte Pilot aus der Einleitung. Dieser erzählt ihnen vom Riesenaffen Kong und den Riesenkreaturen auf der Insel. Die bösartigen Kreaturen (von ihm spontan „Schädelkriecher“ getauft) werden von Kong bekämpft, welcher die Insel beschützt und der letzte seiner Art ist. Sollte er sterben, würden die bösartigen Kreaturen die Herrschaft über die Insel gewinnen. Als Weaver wenig später versucht, einem der friedlichen Tiere aus der Klemme zu helfen, wird sie dabei von Kong beobachtet, der ihr letztendlich dabei hilft und sie nun nicht mehr als Feind ansieht. Da über Funk keine Hilfe geholt werden kann, ist das Treffen mit dem Unterstützungsteam die letzte Chance auf eine Flucht von der Insel. Da die Zeit drängt, bietet Marlow seine Hilfe an. Nach ihrem Absturz auf der Insel im Zweiten Weltkrieg hatten er und Ikari aus alten Flugzeugteilen ein Boot gebaut, bevor Ikari starb. Es gelingt der Gruppe, das Boot in einen fahrbereiten Zustand zu bringen und sie brechen Richtung Norden auf. Dabei treffen sie wieder auf die übrigen Soldaten und folgen Packard bei der Suche nach den Waffen, wo sie von einem Schädelkriecher, der auch Chapman getötet hat, angegriffen werden und Randa gefressen wird. Die Gruppen trennen sich wieder. Doch Conrad will nicht zulassen, dass Kong von den Soldaten getötet wird. Kong wird in einem See, der mit Napalm bedeckt wurde, von Feuer umzingelt und schwer verletzt. Conrad und Weaver verhindern, dass am bewusstlosen Riesenaffen Sprengladungen detonieren. Packard wird kurz darauf von Kong zerquetscht. Die verbliebenen Soldaten schließen sich nun der Gruppe an. Schließlich erscheint ein noch größerer Schädelkriecher, der Kong nochmal bewusstlos schlägt und die Gruppe verfolgt. Am nächsten Morgen erreichen die Überlebenden einen See, wo der „Große“ wieder auftaucht. Ein Soldat opfert sich für die Gruppe, schafft es jedoch nicht das Monster zu töten. Mit den Waffen auf Marlows Boot versuchen sie, die Kreatur in Schach zu halten, bis Kong in den Kampf eingreift. Dabei wird Weaver, auf einem Felsen stehend, ins Wasser gestoßen. Kong rettet sie mit seiner Riesenhand, als die Echse von hinten angreift. Diese versucht Weaver zu fressen und verschlingt Kongs Faust mit Weaver, dieser reißt jedoch mit einem tödlichen Ruck deren Zunge samt Eingeweide heraus. Weaver überlebt die Attacke. Mit dem Boot fährt die Gruppe zum Treffpunkt und erreicht ihn rechtzeitig, als das Unterstützungsteam mit Helikoptern eintrifft. Marlow kehrt, 29 Jahre nach seinem Absturz auf der Insel, zu seiner Frau in die USA zurück und sieht zum ersten Mal seinen Sohn, der nun bereits erwachsen ist. In einer Post-Credit-Szene werden Conrad und Weaver von Monarch und den Überlebenden der Skull-Island-Expedition, Brooks und Lin, verhaftet und verhört. Conrad und Weaver werden darüber informiert, dass Kong nicht das einzige Monster ist, das auf der Welt existiert. Auf den Archivaufnahmen, die ihnen gezeigt werden, sind Höhlenmalereien zu sehen, die die Monster Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra und King Ghidorah darstellen. Als der Bildschirm verblasst, ist Godzillas Brüllen zu hören. Produktion Stab Die Regie übernahm Jordan Vogt-Roberts, das Drehbuch zum Film wurde von Max Borenstein und Derek Connolly geschrieben. Kong: Skull Island ist kein direktes Prequel zu Peter Jacksons King Kong, sondern vielmehr Prequel und Sequel zu dem Mythos um den Riesenaffen insgesamt. Vogt-Roberts ließ sich nach eigenen Aussagen bei Kong: Skull Island von Filmen von Hayao Miyazaki inspirieren, der als Regisseur von japanischen Zeichentrickfilmen berühmt wurde, insbesondere von Prinzessin Mononoke. Diese hätten einen starken Einfluss auf das Design und das Verhalten der Monster in Kong: Skull Island gehabt, so Vogt-Roberts. Der Regisseur sagte: „Wenn Kong der Gott der Insel ist, wollten wir die anderen Kreaturen als Götter ihrer eigenen Domäne darstellen. Miyazaki Werk, besonders Prinzessin Mononoke, war eine große Referenz für die Art, die Kreaturen mit eigenem Geist zu erschaffen. ... Es war wichtig, die Kreaturen so zu entwerfen, dass sie sich realistisch anfühlen, als ob sie in diesem Ökosystem wirklich existieren könnten.“ Besetzung und Synchronisation Brie Larson übernimmt im Film die Rolle von Weaver, Tom Hiddleston spielt Captain James Conrad und Samuel L. Jackson Lieutenant Colonel Packard. Toby Kebbell ist in der Rolle von Major Chapman zu sehen und Tian Jing spielt San. John Goodman übernahm die Rolle von Bill Randa, Jason Mitchell die von Glenn Mill, Corey Hawkins spielt Houston Brooks, und Terry Notary spielt Kong. Die deutsche Synchronisation übernahm die Synchronfirma FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron in Berlin/München nach einem Buch und unter der Regie von Jan Odle. Dreharbeiten und Spezialeffekte Die Dreharbeiten hatten am 19. Oktober 2015 begonnen und wurden am 18. März 2016 abgeschlossen. Teile des Films wurden in den Landschaftsgebieten Tràng An, Vân Long, Tam Cốc in der Provinz Ninh Bình, in der Halong-Bucht in der Provinz Quảng Ninh und im Nationalpark Phong Nha-Kẻ Bàng in der Provinz Quảng Bình in Vietnam gedreht. Weitere Aufnahmen erfolgten in der Chinatown von Honolulu, auf der Kualoa Ranch an der Ostküste von Hawaii, die als Set für einen Knochenfriedhof auf Skull Island diente und auf der, ebenfalls zu Hawaii gehörenden Insel Oahu, wo man im Waikane Valley drehte. Zudem entstanden Aufnahmen an der australischen Gold Coast, wo man ab Mitte Januar 2016 drehte. Der Eingang zu einer der vielen Höhlen im Nationalpark Phong Nha-Kẻ Bàng Der Nationalpark Phong Nha-Kẻ Bàng und die Gegend um die Stadt Phong Nha, die für die Dauer der Dreharbeiten weiträumig abgesperrt wurde, weisen viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit der fiktiven Skull Island auf und gelten aufgrund der komplexen geographischen Struktur, der verschiedene Arten von Felsen wie Sandstein, Quarz, Schisma und Kieselsäure-Kalkstein als ein riesiges geologisches Museum, das die Geschichte der geologischen Entwicklung der letzten 400 Millionen Jahren seit dem Paläozoikum zeigt, aber auch Veränderungen in der Topographie und der Geomorphologie erklärt. Eine Besonderheit in der ältesten Karstregion in Asien, die in Folge von tektonischen Prozessen zahlreiche und sehr bemerkenswerte geomorphologische Eigenschaften zeigt, ist zudem das unterirdische System von Flüssen und etwa 300 Höhlen, das sich dort im Kalkstein der Berge entwickelt hat. In dem Grottensystem findet sich laut der British Cave Association (BCRA) das längste unterirdische Flusssystem der Erde. Zudem wurden im Nationalpark Phong Nha-Kẻ Bàng, der sich rund 450 Kilometer südöstlich von Hanoi, 45 Kilometer nordwestlich von Dong Hoi und 300 Kilometer nordwestlich von Da Nang befindet, verschiedene Säugetierarten gefunden, die in der Welt einmalig sind. In der schwer zugänglichen Region leben Tiere und Pflanzen, die es sonst nirgendwo mehr gibt, so auch 150 Arten an Amphibien und Reptilien, die dort bislang nachgewiesen wurden und zudem 112 dort lebende Säugetierarten, darunter mindestens neun Affenarten wie Makaken, Languren und Gibbons. Regelmäßig wurden in dem Nationalpark neue Tierarten wie der Riesenmuntjak entdeckt. Zudem gilt der Nationalpark mit mehr als 1320 beschriebenen Pflanzenarten als ein floristisches Zentrum hoher biologischer Vielfalt. Der Nationalpark, der das Kernstück des letzten geschlossenen Waldgebiets in Zentralvietnam bildet, wurde daher 2003 durch die UNESCO in die Liste der Weltnaturerbestätten Vietnams aufgenommen. Der Regisseur Jordan Vogt-Roberts, der im Vorfeld der Premiere seines Films zum Fremdenverkehrs-Botschafter Vietnams ernannt wurde, sagte im Rahmen der Verleihungszeremonie in Hanoi: „Ich will dabei helfen, den Rest der Welt davon zu überzeugen, dass Vietnam einer der speziellsten, schönsten, wunderbarsten Plätze auf diesem Planeten ist.“ Die Produktionskosten des Films, die zu einem großen Teil durch die Dreharbeiten in Vietnam entstanden waren, beliefen sich auf rund 190 Millionen US-Dollar. Die Provinz Ninh Bình hatte der Filmcrew die Gebühren für die Nutzung des Landes erlassen. Im Gegenzug ließ man die Filmkulissen zurück, die teilweise erhalten und ab 15. April 2017 als Sehenswürdigkeit für Touristen verwendet werden sollen. Für die zahlreichen und aufwändigen Spezialeffekte wurden gleich mehrere Firmen beauftragt, darunter federführend Industrial Light & Magic (ILM). Einer der Altmeister der Tricktechnik, John Dykstra, war für den Film als Visual Effects Supervisor tätig. Er hatte bereits 1977 beim ersten Star-Wars-Film mit ILM zusammengearbeitet und für die damalige Zeit bahnbrechende Spezialeffekte geschaffen. Filmmusik Die Filmmusik komponierte Henry Jackman. James Southall beschreibt, diese sei ein wenig von dem Setting in den 1970er Jahren inspiriert. Das wiederkehrende Erkennungslied des Titelmonsters Kong, das Southall an Filmmusik von Bernard Herrmann erinnert, erfülle seinen Zweck, und es gebe darin einige Momente von echter Qualität. Insgesamt betrachtet sei die Filmmusik etwas zu brummend und lasse trotz eines vielversprechenden Anfangs im Laufe des Films leider keine Steigerung erkennen. Zwei Ausnahmen stellen für Southall unter anderem das Stück The Island dar, das nach richtiger Filmmusik klinge, allerdings nur rund eine Minute dauere und auch das Stück Grey Fox. In dem Stück Ambushed, das kraftvoll Action zum Ausdruck bringe und in dieser Hinsicht das beste der Filmmusik und neben The Battle of Skull Island der zweite große Action-Höhepunkt sei, beweise das Orchester, dass es viel geprobt hat und das thematische Material gut verstanden wurde. Auch die Trommelklänge im Stück Man vs Beast seien eine nette Geste, so der Musikkritiker. Enttäuschend ist für Southall vor allem, dass es sich insgesamt betrachtet um Musik von irgendeinem Komponisten für irgendeinen Film handeln könnte. Der Musikkritiker Aaron Cooper sagt, es wirke seltsam, einen King-Kong-Film zu sehen, der sich klassischer Rock-Songs bedient, wenn sich jedoch ein Heer von Soldaten mit dem über 60 Meter großen Gorilla anlege und dieser dabei Hubschrauber zerstöre, passe das von Black Sabbath stammende Lied Paranoid perfekt zu dieser Szene. Der Kong: Skull Island Original Motion Picture Soundtrack umfasst 24 Tracks und hat eine Laufzeit: 56:42 min. Zudem werden im Film eine Reihe weiterer Lieder gespielt, die allerdings nicht auf dem Soundtrack enthalten sind, so Paranoid von Black Sabbath und We’ll Meet Again von Vera Lynn, das am Ende des Films zu hören ist. Der Soundtrack zum Film wurde am 3. März 2017 veröffentlicht. Der Track The Island wurde bereits vorab veröffentlicht. Marketing und Veröffentlichung Im Juli 2016 stellten Regisseur Jordan Vogt-Roberts und einige der Schauspieler im Rahmen eines Panels die Geschichte des Films auf der San Diego Comic-Con International vor. Dort wurde am 23. Juli 2016 ein erster Trailer zum Film vorgestellt. Dieser zeigt unter anderem einen abstürzenden Helikopter und Samuel L. Jackson in der Rolle von Lieutenant Colonel Packard, der John Goodman in der Rolle von Bill Randa mit vorgehaltener Waffe zwingt, ihm alles zu erzählen, was er weiß. Randa erklärt ihm, dass es Monster wirklich gibt und dass vorzeitliche Spezies die Erde lange vor den Menschen beherrschten, wie er viele Jahre lang zu beweisen versuchte. Schließlich ist für wenige Sekunden ein Riesenaffe zu sehen, der sich erhebt. Im Oktober 2016 wurde online eine Karte von Skull Island veröffentlicht, die in eine Überwachungssatellitensimulation integriert ist. Auf dieser sind Notizen von Monarch zu lesen, die unter anderem auf einen Unterwasserdinosaurier hinweisen. Im Februar 2017 veröffentlichten Legendary Pictures und Warner Bros. drei weitere Filmausschnitte zu Kong: Skull Island, die eine Länge von jeweils knapp einer Minute haben. Anlässlich des Kinostarts des Films hatte Google Maps die fiktive Skull Island in seiner Kartendarstellung verzeichnet. Der Film feierte am 28. Februar 2017 in Anwesenheit des Regisseurs Jordan Vogt-Roberts und der Schauspieler Tom Hiddleston, Brie Larson, Samuel L. Jackson und John C. Reilly in London seine Weltpremiere. Am 9. März 2017 lief der Film in den deutschen Kinos an und kam einen Tag später in die US-amerikanischen Kinos. Begleitend zum Film wurde im März 2017 von Titan Books eine von Tim Lebbon geschriebene Roman-Adaption mit dem Titel Kong: Skull Island – The Official Movie Novelization''veröffentlicht. Rezeption Altersfreigabe In Deutschland ist der Film FSK 12. In der Freigabebegründung heißt es: „Der Film enthält eine Vielzahl an Spannungs- und Actionszenen. Dabei werden teilweise auch Menschen von den Riesentieren (z. B. Riesenspinnen und Riesenechsen) getötet und es gibt immer wieder auch gruselige Momente. Gewalt wird jedoch nicht übermäßig ausgespielt.“ Kritiken Die Rezensionssammlung Rotten Tomatoes listet über 200 Kritiken, von denen 77 Prozent positiv ausfallen, und fasst zusammen: „Kong: Skull Island ist eine berauschende Augenweide, bietet solides Schauspiel und einen rasanten Plot, womit der Film sich einen Platz in der Geschichte dieses Filmmonsters verdient, jedoch ohne jemals dem Original gewachsen zu sein.“ Owen Gleiberman von ''Variety sagt, die Überraschung sei nicht nur, dass der Film zehnmal besser als Jurassic World ist, sondern ein aufregendes und elegant gearbeitetes Urzeit-Kreaturen-Spektakel. Peter Zander von der Berliner Morgenpost fragt sich in seiner Kritik, was Stars wie Tom Hiddleston, Brie Larson und John Goodman bewogen hat, bei dem Film mitzumachen, da für sie mehr als Erschrecken oder Weglaufen nicht vorgesehen ist und der Affe den einzigen Showwert besitze, der noch besser computeranimiert sei als der Kong bei Peter Jackson. Einspielergebnis Der Film erreichte nach seinem Start in vielen Ländern Platz 1 der jeweiligen Kinocharts, darunter in Deutschland, China, den USA und in Frankreich. An seinem Startwochenende konnte der Film in Deutschland 294.380 Besucher und insgesamt bislang 877.721 Besucher verzeichnen, wodurch er sich hier auf Platz 24 der erfolgreichsten Filme des Jahres befindet. Die weltweiten Einnahmen des Films aus Kinovorführungen belaufen sich bislang auf rund 567 Millionen US-Dollar, wodurch er sich auf Platz 12 der erfolgreichsten Filme des Jahres 2017 befindet und zur weltweit erfolgreichsten King-Kong-Verfilmung überhaupt avancierte. In China hatte der Film mit 14.251.062 Besuchern den zehntbesten Start aller Zeiten geschafft und dort bislang 168,2 Millionen US-Dollar eingespielt. Mit rund 24 Millionen Besuchern nach zwei Wochen wurde Kong: Skull Island in China der erfolgreichste Film des Jahres. Auszeichnungen Am 4. Dezember 2017 wurde bekannt, dass sich der Film in der Vorauswahl von 20 Filmen befindet, aus der die Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences die Nominierungen für die Oscarverleihung 2018 in der Kategorie Beste visuelle Effekte bestimmen wird. Am 18. Dezember 2017 wurde bekannt, dass sich der Film auf der Shortlist mit 10 Filmen in dieser Kategorie befindet. Am gleichen Tag gab die Academy bekannt, dass sich Henry Jackmans Arbeit auf einer Shortlist befindet, aus der die Nominierungen in der Kategorie Beste Filmmusik erfolgen werden. Die folgende Auflistung enthält eine Auswahl der bekanntesten Preisverleihungen. Annie Award 2018 * Nominierung in der Kategorie Character Animation in a Live Action Production44 Oscarverleihung 2018 * Nominierung für die Besten visuellen Effekte Teen Choice Awards 2017 * Nominierung in der Kategorie Choice Sci-Fi Movie * Nominierung in der Kategorie Choice Sci-Fi Movie Actor (Tom Hiddleston) * Nominierung in der Kategorie Choice Sci-Fi Movie Actress (Brie Larson)45 VES Awards 2018 * Nominierung für Herausragende visuelle Effekte in einem fotorealistischen Spielfilm * Nominierung für Herausragende animierte Charaktere in einem fotorealistischen Spielfilm (Kong) * Nominierung für Herausragende visuelle Effekte als Unterstützung in einem fotorealistischen Spielfilm * Nominierung in der Kategorie Outstanding Compositing in a Photoreal Feature46 Fortsetzung Thomas Tull stellte bereits Godzilla bei der San Diego Comic-Con International vor Thomas Tull, bis Anfang 2017 CEO von Legendary Pictures und einer der Produzenten sowohl dieses Films als auch der 2014 erschienen Verfilmung von Godzilla, ließ bereits im September 2015 bei der Bekanntgabe von Details zu Kong: Skull Island verlautbaren, dass er plane, die Monster später in einem King-Kong-vs.-Godzilla-Film aufeinandertreffen zu lassen. Die Veröffentlichung von Godzilla vs. Kong ist im Jahr 2020 vorgesehen. Sowohl in diesem Film, Skull Island, als auch im Godzilla-Film von 2014 kommt die Organisation „Monarch“ mit identischem Logo vor. Die Post-Credit-Szene weist auf den Godzilla-Film Godzilla II: King of the Monsters hin, der am 30. Mai 2019 in Deutschland in den Kinos erschienen ist. Weblinks * Kong: Skull Island in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) * Offizielle Seite zum Film Kategorie:Inhalt